


War Is The Great Divider

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Abandonment, Angst, Death, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Insanity, Mercenaries, Military, Murder, Nameless - Freeform, Orphans, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Siblings!AU, Teen Angst, Teen Years, family!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings!AU. In which Felix, Kimball and Locus are all siblings, Locus being the oldest, and Felix and Kimball being twins. They had no family after their parents died, they were alone, living on the streets of a harsh and grueling planet. But as wars rage on, they are dragged into them, and forced to make decisions that no child should. They say blood is thicker than water, but all that's left will be blood if they're not careful. Death has a way of changing you, no matter who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Is The Great Divider

**Author's Note:**

> This took roughly less than a full month, but was definitely worth it in the end, this actually is based off of this idea here that I made as supercasey on Tumblr: http://supercasey.tumblr.com/post/76284506020/the-meta-the-mordantly-perturbed-artist-this#notes
> 
> Hope you guys like this, I tried running through most of it for errors, but I'm not sure I got all of them. I hope you comment, I want to know what you all think of this one-shot! Please enjoy!

They were different, no question about it. When you would see Luke, Felix and Vanessa Kimball on the move through the shittiest parts of Column (An old city on another planet called Swinger) you could just feel how different they were. They had no parents as far as anyone knew, they were just kids. Luke was ten years old as the oldest, practically daring anyone to try anything with him or his siblings. Vanessa was eight, always willing to risk it all to get food for herself and her family. And finally, there was Felix, who was eight like Vanessa who was his twin sister (Vanessa is kind of the alpha twin though), who preferred to simply try and assist in their heists by sneaking in and out without a sound. They were too young to go out and get jobs for themselves, and they weren't willing to go to Child Care for help, after all, Child Care would split them up and give them away to Foster Care or to an orphanage.

Luke was the strongest and slowest of them, acting as brute force and a distraction while Vanessa and Felix both snuck into whatever shop they were robbing at night for food. Kimball would help break open locks and barriers, while Felix would sneak his way into any small area he could and grab the food so they could take off. Everyone knew they were thieving orphans, but no one was going to ever catch them or call Child Care to come get them. Why? Because, they had all known their parents, but they were too poor to care for any of the children without separating them, which wasn't an option at this point. So, they'd leave out scraps if they could, and simply try and upgrade their security to stop them from stealing, although it almost never worked.

It was a hot summer day when things took a turn for the worse, Luke had been awoken that morning by the sound of an explosion, making him shoot up at the terrifying sound. He immediately turned to his two younger siblings, who were forced to share a bed with him in the alleyway they were staying in seeing as they couldn't find another mattress in the city. Vanessa was wide awake, looking to have woken up before Luke, and was attempting to shake poor Felix awake, though Felix was still fast asleep and appeared to not want to wake up anytime soon, trying to push Vanessa away stubbornly. Vanessa sighed, grabbing Felix by the shoulders and shaking him like no tomorrow.

"FELIX!" She yelled, finally snapping her brother awake. "WAKE UP! BOMBS ARE EXPLODING AND ITS SCARY AND WAKE UP!

"No." Felix muttered in his high pitched voice, squinting in the harsh lights from exploding missiles. "I don't wanna."

Luke sighed, carefully scooping Felix up before grabbing Vanessa's hand in his own. "Let him sleep, sis. Come on, lets run before the Covenant get us." He said, guiding Vanessa towards the streets, where there was terrible chaos.

Blue and red blood alike covered the pavement while missiles and bombs blasted through the greying air of the war zone. Luke almost wet himself it was so scary, and had a sneaking suspicion that Felix was still awake and was seeing all of this take place. He really wished he had covered his brothers face. Vanessa lurched forward, vomiting on the ground at the horrendous sight of a Covenant grunt ripping one of their mothers old friends open with its bare claw like hands. Luke didn't wait before he grasped Vanessa's hand, more or less dragging her along as he ran through the streets, looking for a place to hide until the battle could end. He was vaguely aware of Vanessa begging for him to slow down, of Felix crying for mommy, of men and woman screaming as they died, Locus heard it all so clearly, but he kept running.

An elite stopped dead in its tracks as did Luke and his siblings as their eyes locked at a dead end of an alleyway, the elite blocking the kids path from the war zone. The Elite slowly stepped forward, drawing out its energy sword, the weapon flaring bright, baby blue as the creature stepped ever closer to its helpless prey. Luke forced Felix and Vanessa behind him, his grey eyes blaring daggers into the monstrous elite as his dirty brown hair fluttered in the wind while ashes fell to the ground around the four breathing beings of nature. Luke slowly grasped the tiny, unused grenade his father had given him a year before the man left for war and never came home again. ("Keep this, Luke, it'll protect you. Never use it unless you see a monster, use it to protect your siblings and mother if you have to, Champ!")

Luke glared with all of the built up fury he could muster before he threw the offending grenade forward, now undone and ready for action. The Elite, not seeing it coming, had no time to run before the grenade blew up and destroyed the Covenant, blowing blue blood and guts everywhere. The kids were speechless, even as three soldiers walked towards them, each scooping a kid up each as they headed to a civilian pick-up ship that would help get the survivors in the city to a safe place.

"Can you believe it, they're the only survivors on the whole planet! Damn man, I dunno if we can win this war." The soldier holding Luke said before he entered the ship along with the rest of the soldiers, Vanessa, and Felix. "Think they'll ever recover from this shit?"

One of the other soldiers shrugged as he held out an unconscious Felix back to Luke, who was gently seated on a small couch in the ship with a blanket wrapped around him and Vanessa. "Don't worry, kids, its gonna be okay. Now, what are your names?" The soldier asked.

"I'm Vanessa." Vanessa said, still looking ready to vomit again at any moment. She had long, jet black hair and stunning green eyes.

"I'm Luke." Luke announced, he had green eyes like Vanessa and matching brown hair as well.

They both pointed then at Felix. "I'm Felix." Felix said, trying to look as small as possible beside Locus and Vanessa. He had short, jet black hair and the same green eyes as his twin sister did.

"Well, we'll make sure everything will be okay, alright?" The soldier asked, ruffling Felix's hair as he bent down to their level.

"Okay." Felix said quietly, slowly dozing off. Only ten minutes later, all three of the orphans were fast asleep, holding onto each other like lifelines in the darkest of nightmares. Later on, this would be seen as one of the last 'normal' days of their lives.

SIX YEARS LATER

It was six long years later that things changed even more. After their home planet was taken over by the Covenant Armada, Felix, Luke and Vanessa were relocated together to a military academy that happily housed them as well as trained all three of them. Everyone on campus loved the young kids, seeing as they were all in their early twenties, and seeing the little kids helped remind them of who they were and what they were really fighting for. Felix was an instant hit with everyone around, being the tiny eight year old he was, and spent most of his time on campus learning tricks from the men and playing games with the women. Luke wasn't adorable like his little brother (Sometimes) and spent time sitting in the classes, trying to learn what they were learning too. Vanessa was mostly trying to learn martial arts, and proved herself to be a skilled marksman.

The years passed quickly before Felix and Vanessa were fourteen and Locus was sixteen. They all shared one of the dorm rooms together, all having their own beds for once and their own rooms. Felix was one day in his bedroom with rock music blasting through the whole dorm while he read comic books, his feet thumping to the beat while his eyes skimmed the pages faster than could be considered possible. His square framed glasses, a now needed item, were allowing him to even see straight as he read about Captain America, an earth classic according to the students of the campus. Vanessa walked in, hair in a pony tail while she wore a tank top, accompanied by brown shorts. She smirked at Felix, who was too engrossed in his comic book to notice her in the doorway.

"Hey, Felix!" Vanessa yelled over the music, making Felix yelp and launch up, glaring at his sister evilly. "The musics too loud, its giving me a migraine over here." She complained, still wearing that smirk on her beautiful face.

"Whatever, its your problem, not mine." Felix commented snidely, turning back to his comic book.

Without missing a beat, Vanessa strode forward, gripped the speakers plugs, and yanked them out, instantly shutting off the system mid song. "What the fuck, man!" Felix yelled, glaring at Vanessa as he stood up and tossed his comic book aside. "I was listening to that, can't beat Chemical Romance!"

"It sounds more like you're attempting to go deaf." Vanessa pointed out, swinging the plugs by their cords in her hand lazily as she watched Felix closely. "Why don't you go outside for once in your damn life, you could use some sunlight after being cooped up in here all day."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother." He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Come on, Luke wanted to talk to you about something, mentioned some kind of idea of his." She said, already starting to walk out the door. "Make sure he doesn't try and blow up the whole campus... again."

"You got it!" Felix said, hopping up and doing a small salute to tease his twin before he ran outside, looking everywhere for Luke.

Felix had changed alot over the years, no longer being the tiny kid he was, he now was only a few inches shorter than Vanessa, though the small height difference clearly bothered him to no end. He was wearing that day a brown overcoat, a punk rock band T-shirt underneath, hipster style glasses, a beanie like hat that had the same punk band symbol that was on his T-shirt printed on it, checker style black and white converse, blue jeans with holes in them and a small chain that jingled down from his pocket. He looked like a normal earth kid, not at all like an orphan who had seen grown men cry and then get ripped to bloody shreds before his eyes. The young boy hurried through the campus, waving to several students as he passed, all until his green eyes landed on Luke.

Luke had gotten much taller, and that day he was wearing the casual clothes of the schools uniform, having registered as an actual student that year after passing all of the tests with flying colors. His brown hair was now cut to fit military standards, while his eyes remained the same as they always had, a deadly grey that meant sure death and certain trouble. "Hey, Luke, Vanessa said you wanted to see me or something!" Felix yelled as he approached, nearly losing his hat as a sharp wind gusted by.

Luke didn't even smile as he hopped down from the rock he had been sitting on, waving to Felix as the younger boy approached. "About time you showed up, squirt. Now then, how about you and I go and sneak into the training fields?"

Felix raised an eyebrow at his older brother. "Er, isn't that a bit dangerous or something? I mean, it's not live ammo, but... that shits a bit deadly without armor on." He said.

Luke shrugged. "Whatever, not like we're gonna get caught. Ya'h see there are two guys on the simulation Blue Team out sick with the flu, so we're gonna sneak in wearing their armor and pretend to be them. It'll be fun, like a spy movie!"

"You sure we won't get caught?" Felix asked, still unsure of his brothers words.

Luke chuckled before smirking at Felix with a certain glint in his eyes. "Would I lie to you, Felix?" The words were filled with truth and understanding, knowing that he wasn't lying in that moment, Felix shook his bros hand, smiling up at him.

"Alright," Felix agreed, smiling widely at Luke as his eyes glinted with excitement. "Lets bag us some Reds!"

...

Felix Kimball stared at the blue helmet he was holding in his hands, the visor reflecting off of the light that shined down from the ceiling of the locker rooms. He squirmed a bit as he started getting redressed in the blue armor that was way too big on him, dressing up as some guy named James Dunn, or simply Dunn. He felt so out of place, yet so at peace, wearing armor. On one hand, he had the capacity to hurt someone very badly while in the armor, but on the other hand, he felt as though he was wearing what he had been born to wear. He glanced up, already seeing that Luke had donned his blue armor, which belonged to Jason Winters, which amazingly fit Luke perfectly. It troubled Felix slightly that Luke seemed so natural in armor, but at this point, he felt that everyone must.

"Hows the armor, Felix?" Luke asked as he donned the helmet last, smiling underneath it at Felix. "I know its a bit big on you, but hey, ya'h gotta get used to wearing armor. Pretty soon you'll be training to be a soldier like me."

Felix nodded, pulling on the helmet cleanly. "How do I look?" He asked shyly, feeling so awfully small wearing the massive armor that hurt his shoulders badly thanks to the constant pressure of the armor pulling down.

Luke considered Felix for a moment, smiling softly at his younger brother in a thoughtful manner. "Like a simulation soldier." He said.

Felix could accept that. Just as he was about to run past Luke to join up with their squad, he was stopped, Luke's arm holding him back. "Hold up, kiddo." He said, looking his brother in the eyes carefully. "Look, this isn't just a game to some of those guys, this really feels like war to them. Just stick with me and we'll hit a few targets, maybe even get a Red, but we gotta be careful with it. We'll slip away when they grade the class, got it?"

"Course." Felix said, nodding happily as he reloaded his pistol. "Come on, I wanna see if I can hit a Red trooper!"

"That's the spirit..." Luke said.

...

Felix and Luke hurried out with the Blue Team as they climbed over the small, mountain terrain that had been made for training. The two had hardly said a word in order to keep the act up, and so far, it seemed like no one had noticed. The most reactions they had gotten were their teammates asking why they weren't at home asleep since they were 'sick', but they had both shrugged (More like Luke had shrugged and Felix had copied him) and kept being silent. The two soldiers suddenly looked up as their leader, Jenkins, stood tall above on a rock, holding up his assault rifle towards the sky.

"Alright, boys, this is gonna be a big fight, we need to keep our heads in the game and focus, the headmaster is gonna watch us tonight and I expect no less than the best out of you soldiers. You wanna be space marines? Than show those rotten Reds who's boss!" He yelled, getting cheers in reply from his teammates.

Felix looked to Luke, worry in his amber colored eyes beneath his visor. "Did he say the Headmaster?" He asked Luke, his voice almost silent.

Luke nodded grimly. "Just stay quiet... we're getting outta here before we get found out, as soon as the fighting starts, follow me to the cliff, I think there's a tunnel out of here and back into the locker rooms in one of the cliff walls." He whispered.

"Dunn, Winters!" Jenkins suddenly boomed, glaring down at the two boys angrily. "Got something to say? Obviously you two seem talkative tonight."

Felix gulped, trying his best to sound tough and older. "Um, no, sir." He said, hoping to every known God that he wouldn't be found out. "Just... talking about getting those rotten Reds!"

Jenkins seemed unconvinced. "Hm, fine... but I'm keeping my eyes on you, Dunn. And you too, Winters! Now, lets go!" He yelled, hopping off the rock and charging over the dusty field towards where the Reds were with his platoon not far behind. "Keep your eyes and ears open, they could get us at any moment!"

Luke quickly grabbed Felix's arm, making the younger boy face him. "Lets go, Felix." He whispered, already running for the cliffs. "If we hurry, they won't see us running."

"Got it!" Felix yelled, trying to keep up with Luke. It was a lost cause, seeing as Luke was far better trained and more strong than himself. "Hey, wait, slow down, bro!" He begged, panting rapidly.

"Oh come on, Felix." Luke said, smiling as he looked over his shoulder at Felix to grin at the younger teenager. "Can't even keep up, I thought you wanted to be a soldier, buddy!"

Just as those words left his lips, Luke suddenly tripped and fell, sliding over a few slick rocks and falling fast towards the cliff side. "Shit, Felix!" He yelled, holding out his hand for Felix to maybe, by some miracle, grab ahold of and save him with.

Felix dove forward, arms outstretched towards Luke as he slid on his armored stomach towards his older brother, trying desperately to try and grab his brothers hand. Suddenly though, a strong pair of arms grabbed Felix from around the waist and easily scooped him up before he could fall any further, where there was nothing to grab onto. Felix yelped, still trying to reach out for Luke, but was being carried away from the cliff side as he watched Luke go over.

"LUKE!" Felix screamed, thrashing against the arms that had saved him from death. "Let me go, Luke is gonna die if I don't catch him!"

Suddenly, Felix was forced around to look up at the man who had saved him, who he now realized was none other than the resident SPARTAN known as Terry-042. The SPARTAN seemed unfazed by Felix's squirming, easily keeping ahold of the skinny teenager. "Easy there, soldier. It'll be alright." The SPARTAN promised softly.

As Felix was dragged away from the cliff side, he stared, simply stared, as Luke, covered in blood coming from his now uncovered head, crawled up the side of the cliff and collapsed on the dirt, gasping for breath. Everything seemed to be tuned out as time went on, Felix barely registering anything until finally, after what felt like hours, he drifted off to sleep on the back bench of the medical office, too tired and worn out to continue on.

...

Everything was loud and unorganized as Felix, Vanessa and a barely conscious Luke all sat in the lounge area, listening as the students and teachers of the college argued endlessly about what to do with the kids.

"I say they be thrown out of here and sent to Child Care." One teacher said as he glared at Felix in particular, who flinched away timidly. "They're nothing but teenagers, unfit to be living here. I knew it was a bad idea to bring them in the second they arrived."

"They're kids, they're trying to test their boundaries, we should be glad nothing worse happened and simply ground them or something." A senior student explained as she sent a pitying look towards Luke and the others. "Besides, not their fault that the cliff side wasn't as stable, if anyone's to blame, it's the school for not securing their facilities better."

The SPARTAN, the one who had caught Felix and Luke in the act, simply shrugged. "I say only Luke and Felix should be punished, Vanessa had nothing to do with this."

"Well, we need to make an example out of all of them, to teach everyone here what happens when you break into our facilities and try to play soldier like a bunch of trigger happy third graders!" Said the older teacher again, looking ready to yell over all of the voices around him. "They should be removed from the school."

Felix curled in on himself, trying to block out all of the sounds as he covered his ears, just wanting the arguing to stop. Luke had promised that everything would've been hidden, that they'd get off Scott free. But now here they were, facing either expulsion, being separated through Child Care, or being punished here. All Felix, Vanessa and Luke wanted right now were results, hopefully they would come soon. But for now... they would have to wait.

...

The arguments lasted for a whole week, no one knowing truly how to approach the matter. There were alot of factors against the siblings, but the support from the surrounding students kept on trying to keep the children from being separated or moved from the school. Eventually, their were results, but none were good what-so-ever. Luke was removed from the classes at the school, and since he was the one who forced Felix to even be involved at all, Luke would be the only one to be punished.

Now, Luke was being faced with breaking and entering, destruction of private property, impersonating a student-soldier, lying, possible treason, disrespect for authority, and forcing a minor into breaking the laws of the UNSC School Board. Felix was mostly depressed, keeping to himself in the dorm that now only he and Vanessa shared seeing as Luke was being held in captivity at the UNSC prison on the planet. Vanessa blamed herself, mostly for not warning Felix and Luke and also for not preventing them from sneaking into the simulation in the first place.

"Have you been to visit today?" Vanessa asked Felix as the two sat in the tiny living room of the dorm, each drinking tea as they watching TV quietly. "I saw him awhile ago... he wants to see you really badly, Felix."

"I can't." Felix said, curling around himself as he watched the cartoon playing from earth. "It's my fault he's in there, if I hadn't listened to his stupid idea... he hates me, I can't face him knowing that I'm the reason he's going to prison."

"He's not going to prison." Vanessa assured Felix.

Felix glared at Vanessa. "How do you know that, what if he does, what will we do!?" He yelled, jumping up before his anger faded, turning into sorrow as he collapsed on his hands and knees, crying nonstop as he clutched his chest. "It's all my fault... Luke's gonna die, sis..."

Vanessa got down on her knees next to Felix, hugging her twin close to herself as she ran a hand through his hair. "How about we both go, Felix? I'm sure Luke would love to see both of us anyways, come on, lets go cheer him up." She stood, holding Felix's hand in her own as she headed for the steel door. "We'll even grab some ice cream on the way out, okay?"

Felix hiccuped, but nodded in acceptance before continuing to follow his sister out the door.

...

The UNSC Prison was bigger than Felix expected, all colored light blue and dark grey, just like the UNSC officers who guarded the place. He and Vanessa were led through hallway after hallway until they arrived in front of Luke's door, a soldier, by the name of Harley, was the one who led Luke by the handcuffs through the hallways until they arrived in a visitors room. Inside, Harley unchained Luke and left, giving the only visitors there some time with their older brother in bitter peace. Luke simply rubbed his wrists for a bit, seemingly unfazed by his siblings being there with him, after a bit, Vanessa coughed getting Luke's attention.

"Hey, Luke!" Vanessa said, smiling softly at Luke as she wrapped in a hug, one he was frozen in and refused to respond to. "Look who came to see you." She pointed towards Felix, who looked terrified as he slowly started walking towards Luke. "I'll let you two catch up, I'll be right back." She left the room, leaving the boys alone together.

Luke slowly walked up to Felix, easily towering over the tiny boy as he glared at him. "What're you doing here, Felix?" He asked bitterly, as if he were asking an insane man why he had walked outside.

Felix flinched, trying to step back, but an arm from Luke on his his wrist kept him from getting very far. "I... Vanessa said you might want to see me, ya'h know, for moral support?" He offered, whimpering slightly as Luke hoisted him up by his hoodie.

"I'm not Luke anymore." Luke whispered into Felix's ear softly, voice like ice and breath like a dragons dying flame. "I'm Locus now, its for my new armor. A man offered to remove me from here, make me stronger along the way, I'll be free." He tossed Felix to the ground, glaring at the young teenager. "It'll be so much nicer knowing you won't be involved in my life anymore, you always were a waste to have around. Thankfully, Mr. Hood doesn't appreciate weak links, meaning I get to leave you behind." He explained.

"Bro, that's illegal!" Felix said, standing up as he faced Locus. "What are you even talking about, Mr. Hood? Who is that guy, is he trying to kidnap you!? Look, please, the court will find you not guilty, you're still technically a minor on earth terms, they can't arrest you into an adults facility that way."

Locus looked away, an evil smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kimball, but I'm no longer accepting visitors, I'd like you to leave the premises before I fucking make you, do you understand, shrimp?"

Felix hiccuped, feeling tears brimming in his eyes as he stood, slowly walking away as he clutched his arms. He suddenly stopped, why was he even crying anymore? Wasn't he used to the pain by now, he had lost mom and dad, grandma and grandpa, all of his parents friends, he had already lost it all, why would he cry over one more loss? He kept walking, no longer sobbing as he had been before. Felix could be immobile like Vanessa always was, he could be strong like Locus if he wanted to be too. He wouldn't tell Vanessa what was happening, God no, she didn't deserve anymore pain. But Felix, he felt he deserved the pain, so he'd take that blow and suffer from it alone. As he finally left a bit later with Vanessa, he looked back at the building holding Locus one last time. He might never see him again, but that would be okay.

He wasn't scared anymore.

...

SIX YEARS LATER

It was six years later when Felix awoke inside of, as expected by now, an alleyway. He yawned as he stood to full height, cracking his neck while his arms stretched far above his head. He stared at the grey sky thoughtfully, watching as ash and dust fell instead of rain. Just another day on Constant. The weather was cold and miserable, but everyone living on Constant sort of expected that by now, seeing as the planet had been like this for twenty or so years. Felix had recently turned twenty, not that he had noticed, and already had a reputation.

After Luke, or Locus as he was calling himself, ran off to be on his own, Felix had started training in the academy before it was later on closed due to low funding. Vanessa had left after her training was completed, mentioning something about going to some dust bowl of a planet and telling Felix that he should come. He refused the offer, and since then hadn't seen or heard of Vanessa. He figured she was dead, but still, he seemed unaffected by it on the outside, just how he liked it. He hid his past from others, claiming to be an orphan from earth that ran from the foster system.

It helped to keep Felix's employers from asking more about himself. Oh, right, you might be wondering what Felix did for a living. Felix was a mercenary, much to his sisters anger ("You're becoming a WHAT!? So, you'll become a murderer instead of coming with your own twin sister, is that it, Felix? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"). Either way, the past was the past and Felix focused on the present, staying alive, paying for his own food and water, and finding any other reasons to live. He wasn't suicidal or anything, Felix simply wondered what else there was for him to do.

The young mercenary suddenly watched as a young Covenant boy (He still hated Covenant for what they did to his family), who stopped to hand Felix an electronic panel. Must be his next mission. "Honk honk?" The creature asked curiously.

"Yep, that's me, Felix." Felix responded, opening up the file at once as he looked through the information on the screen. Some kind of war involving a falling government on some shit bowl of a planet called Chorus or whatever the heck, Felix could hardly read the Covenant style language. "What am I looking at here, buddy?"

"Blarg honk!" The alien explained. "Honk honk blarg (PANT)."

"Calm it, bitch." Felix muttered, tucking the file into his messenger bag. "So, take me to the ship and I'll be out of your hair... or whatever the heck you have, scales? I dunno, just take me to the passenger ship so I can hit the road."

The alien nodded quickly, already leading Felix to his next war.

...

To say that Felix was surprised when he found his sister fighting for this war was a lie. Of all things, he knew Vanessa was a sap for sob stories, or Kimball as she was addressed here. Felix did however find it odd that he hadn't seen any other mercenary's on his sisters side, he knew her so well, wouldn't she even think of getting more guys? The kids who were fighting on her side were just that, kids, who had zero idea what the fuck they were doing here. They could hardly shoot a gun, well... they could, some of them, Felix had learned that the hard way.

"Ack! Gentle, man." Felix complained, shying away as a random medic (Who also seemed to have no idea what he was doing) attempted to patch up the bullet wound in the young mercenary's shoulder. "Have you ever even USED a medical needle before?"

"Um... I prefer not to answer that, sir." The medic said, slowly fixing up the hole further. "Almost done... um, cancel that I think."

Felix's eyes widened, a bit of fear entering the pit of his stomach. "What the fuck did you do, buddy?" He asked, ready to attack the medic at any second.

The medic looked horrified. "Um, I can fix this! Er... hold still..."

"Take five, Hills. I've got this one, I think a rookie twisted his ankle downstairs." Kimball said as she entered the room, taking the medics place at the medical bed Felix had been forced to lay down on. "Go on, I can take care of it."

"Yes, ma'am!" The medic said, running off in seconds to leave Kimball and Felix in peace.

Kimball's fingers were skinny and fast as she started cleaning up the bullet wound as well as the long scratch that the medic had caused with a pair of scissors. "Relax, Felix. I can fix it in a snap." She assured her brother.

Felix, feeling safer knowing his sister was the one fixing him instead of some medic he hardly knew, allowed himself to relax somewhat as he lied back down, hands on his lap as he stared at the cave ceiling of the New Republic's hideout. "It's pretty quiet around here, ya'h know. I expected alot more screaming and crying."

"Sometimes there's crying at night, but usually after battles, for those who've died." Kimball explained softly. "So... hows being a mercenary been for you?"

"It's cool I guess, alot of death." Felix said, remaining still despite his usually uneasy nature. "How's being a military captain of a revolutionary army?"

"Hard." Was all Kimball said before she relaxed a bit herself, finally sealing up the scissors wound. "I've been keeping something from you, Felix."

"I accepted it, people keep whispering about something going on." Felix said softly, looking away from Kimball's face. "So, whats going on, you sending me on a suicide mission?"

The chuckle that escaped Kimball's mouth sounded almost fake and unused, but it still sounded a bit like the old Vanessa Kimball to Felix. "No, no way in Hell would I do that. It's... its Luke."

Felix froze, staring finally at Vanessa with unmoving eyes that shined with shock and amazement. He hadn't heard Luke's name in years, seeing as it was so hard of a subject by now that no one felt like mentioning it anymore. "Whats going on, is he hurt, is he dead?" He asked quickly, voice reminding Kimball of the old Felix, the one who cried alot and was incredibly timid.

Vanessa sighed deeply. "No, he's... he's on the other side of this war, Felix. He's calling himself Locus, and won't listen to reason. But... he spared me. It was a month before I called you here, I was the last member of the platoon we had sent out to try and fight a camp full of the government, but we were badly outnumbered and out-gunned. We didn't stand a chance. I was all that was left of that team, there were so many kids too, just a bunch of teenagers who died in that fire fight. When I was laying in the dirt, blood seeping from my chest, I thought I was done for, then and there. But out of seemingly nowhere, this big guy in green and white armor showed up, and when he took off his helmet..."

"It was Luke?" Felix asked, staring at his sister with unmoving eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, it was. I thought it was a miracle or something, but... he just threw me over his shoulder without a word and carried me all the way back to where a fight was going on, dropped me off in a ditch where my men could find me." Vanessa explained fluidly. "But, I asked him to stay, to not go just yet, I even promised him that I'd find you too so that we could be a family again. He refused, and after that... he's been killing off all my best men on the battle field, ripping the poor kids to shreds."

"So, you called me here to kill Luke, is that it?" Felix asked, anger clearly in his voice. "'Cause I ain't killing my own brother, no matter what the fuck he did to us!"

Vanessa stared at Felix for a long time, as if looking at a stranger. "You're not like you used to be." She said sadly, then sighed deeply. "I'm not either, not after we lost Luke. I can hardly remember what I used to be like, as a kid, but I remember what you were like. You were always so timid and shy, but you listened to the most loud and obnoxious music known to mankind."

Felix chuckled, it was alot like Vanessa's own broken chuckle. "Yeah, but the music part kinda stuck with me... hard to believe we're twins, huh?"

"Not really, we have the same color eyes, remember?" Vanessa reminded Felix, making sure to smack him lightly on the visor for emphasizing. "Can't hide that unless you dye your eyes... you didn't, did you?"

"Fuck no!" Felix said, smiling softly as he pulled off his helmet for the first time in a very long time, just to prove his point to Vanessa. "Besides, all the other colors looked bad, what, with my charming good looks."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she pulled off her helmet, revealing her own face and eyes. "Yeah right, even if you were good looking, which you aren't, your smell alone would scare any sane woman away in seconds." She commented.

Felix smiled, chuckling softly as he and Vanessa continued to talk, ignoring the fact that mom and dad were dead, ignoring the fact that big brother was against them in war, ignoring the fact that they were fighting for a dying cause in a war no one could truly win, what, with the heavy losses and bloodshed caused by the revolution. But at that time, none of that mattered, all that mattered was that two twins were reunited, and that maybe after all of the wars and bloodshed, there was a small sliver of a chance for normalcy.

The End.


End file.
